


Принцип суперпозиции

by Metcar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Кажется, они твоего размера?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцип суперпозиции

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от 7х16; таймлайн: начало 4-ого сезона.

\- Осторожно, Дин! – Сэм орет, срывая голос. Но уже поздно - брат скрывается в открытом люке, соскальзывает туда совершенно тихо, будто в воздухе растворяется. Сэм крутится на месте, не зная, продолжать преследовать тварь или бежать к зияющей в асфальте дыре. Откуда, кстати, так и не раздается ни звука. Сэм вообще не понимает, как можно было не заметить открытый люк посреди дороги. Видимо, все же четыре месяца с закрытыми глазами бесследно не проходят.  
Прицелившись, Сэм в последний раз стреляет серебром вслед убегающему оборотню и матерится, промахиваясь. Тишина там, внизу, уже по-настоящему пугает, и Сэм торопливо подходит к раскрытому люку, пытаясь отдышаться от долгого бега. Вокруг темнота – ни в одном окне домов на узкой улице не горит свет – приходится дрожащими руками нашаривать в куртке фонарь. Тусклый луч озаряет пространство внизу: там не глубоко, метра полтора, но забетонированные трубы выглядят вполне травмоопасными.  
\- Дин? – тихо зовет Сэм.  
\- Я… я тут… - голос брата дрожит. Сэм не видит его пока, но слышит - Дин напуган, почти в панике.  
\- Ты там в порядке?  
«Черт, ну, нет, конечно же, нет. Дин, говорящий таким голосом, не может быть в порядке», - мысленно одергивает себя Сэм.  
\- Нет, я нихуя не в порядке! Я, блять, встать не могу! – теперь Дин почти орет, но только шепотом, чтобы всех вокруг не перебудить, огрызается злобно и истерично. – Вытащи меня отсюда, я ногу сломал. Черт, кажется, правда сломал… - добавляет он уже мягче.  
Дин ненавидит травмировать ноги. Руки – сколько угодно. Все равно, даже Винчестеры не удачливы настолько, чтобы сломать обе руки одновременно. А одной рукой Дин может делать все: и стрелять, и вести машину, и дрочить… Причем, неважно какой. С ногами все по-другому – тут Дин лишается возможности бегать, прыгать, да и вообще перемещаться так, как подобает охотнику. И это пугает его до чертиков.  
\- Давай, двигай сюда, - спокойно говорит Сэм и водит фонарем, освещая место прямо под люком. Дин двигает. Дышит тяжело, как гребанный умирающий. Сэм закатывает глаза. – Не драматизируй.  
Оказавшись в кругу света, Дин задирает голову и смотрит на Сэма глазами жертвы. Кажется, оклемался уже немного, пришел в себя. Сэм протягивает к нему руку, присев на корточки, сжимает плечо и тянет вверх осторожно, будто и там у него тоже все сломано. Дин тянется следом, хватается сначала за стены, потом за край открытого люка и выпрямляется наконец, стоя на одной ноге и с преувеличенной осторожностью поджимая вторую. Голова Дина торчит из коллектора, и это было бы очень забавно, если бы… Нет, это и вправду забавно. Сэм едва сдерживает непрошенную улыбку.  
\- Стоишь? – спрашивает он шепотом, отпуская плечо брата.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну все, вылезай.  
\- Сам? – глаза Дина неописуемо расширяются.  
\- Мне тебя на руках выносить? – фыркает Сэм и встает, скрестив руки на груди, - Дин, прекращай уже, вылезай, посмотрим, что там с твоей ногой.  
Дин страдальчески вздыхает и, подтягиваясь на руках, бухается задницей на асфальт.  
\- Где? – спрашивает Сэм, распарывая ножом штанину джинсов Дина. Она плохо поддается, трещит, но упрямо не режется, и Сэм начинает раздражаться.  
\- Лодыжка, - Дин сам затаивает дыхание. Он чувствует боль, но не знает, что там и как оно выглядит. Наконец ткань поддается, и Сэм подтягивает ее вверх. Ощупывает пальцами ногу, разглядывает ее под светом фонарика, чуть сдавливает – Дин вздрагивает и прикусывает губу – и скептически смотрит на брата. Врач из Сэма такой же, какой и юрист, то есть незаконченный, но курсы первой помощи он все-таки посещал исправно.  
\- Истеричка. Это ушиб. Максимум – вывих. Никаких переломов.  
Дин облегченно вздыхает и откидывается прямо на асфальт, уставившись в звездное небо. Кажется, он счастлив.

Всю дорогу до мотеля Дин озабоченно поглядывает на Сэма за рулем, будто он может разбить его детку сейчас, несмотря на то, что не разбил и даже не поцарапал ее за целых четыре месяца до. От машины до номера Дин идет, прихрамывая и вцепившись Сэму в плечо. Он тяжеленный на самом деле, особенно когда нифига не старается передвигаться хоть немного самостоятельно. Он буквально висит на брате, будто мстит ему за больную лодыжку, за открытый люк, за упущенного оборотня. Дин и так ужасно вредный засранец, а раненный Дин вообще больше смахивает на пятнадцатилетнюю пмс-ницу. Кое-как доковыляв до кровати, Сэм сваливает на нее свою ношу и удаляется в душ, сам почему-то прихрамывая. Уж точно - с кем поведешься.  
Выйдя из ванной, Сэм обнаруживает брата в той же позе, в которой он его оставил. Дин лежит на спине, дырявит взглядом потолок и постукивает пальцами по животу. Сэм понимает – Дин решил поиграть в больного. Вообще, младшему Винчестеру не привыкать терпеть замороченные капризы Дина. Это он так отыгрывается, наверное, за роль старшего брата.  
Сэм садится рядом и толкает Дина в бок, кивая в сторону ванной:  
\- А потом… - Сэм выдыхает, будто готовится к прыжку. Но сегодня ему действительно придется нелегко. – Потом я… Перевяжу, идет?  
Не успевает Сэм предложить свою помощь с подъемом и перемещением в пространстве, как Дин буквально слетает с постели в указанном направлении, стараясь, однако, не наступать на одну ногу. Больше для виду, конечно. Из Дина очень хреновый актер. Шум воды наполняет номер, и Сэму кажется, что каждая капля приближает неизбежное.  
После того, как Дин вернулся из… после того, как Дин вернулся, Сэм твердо решил: «Пора завязывать». Дин дулся, обижался, ругался даже, но сам словно понимал, что так правильнее. Сэм видел, что Дину очень не по себе от перемен в его жизни, ведь Сэм-то научился жить в этой жизни-без-Дина, а Дин привыкал. Болезненно, со скандалами, но привыкал. Они снова становились не больше, чем братьями. И с каждой громко захлопывающейся за Дином дверью, с каждым гневным скрипом кровати, которую будто обманули в лучших ожиданиях, подложив вместо двух тел одно, с каждой лишней кружкой кофе после ночи одинокой бессонницы под разными одеялами, Сэм все тверже становился в своем решении. Им никогда нельзя расслабляться. Однажды они уже сплоховали, и все кончилось хуже, чем просто плохо. Поэтому больше – нельзя.  
Но Сэм знает – сегодня все полетит к чертям. Потому что это Дин. А он не может устоять перед Дином. Да, Сэм будет держаться до последнего, но вряд ли это поможет.  
Дверь в ванную тихо скрипит, выпуская Дина, мокрого и раскрасневшегося, с капельками воды на волосах и усталыми закрывающимися глазами. На Дине одно только полотенце, ослепительно белое на фоне загорелой кожи. Сэм с трудом отворачивается и чувствует себя партизаном на допросе, которого еще даже не начали пытать, а он уже готов выдать все тайны. Он сосредоточенно роется в вытащенной из сумки аптечке в тщетных попытках отыскать километр бинтов, заботливо припасенных ими впрок. Что-то мягкое касается его плеча – Дин протягивает ему бинт.  
\- Это ищешь? – говорит зачем-то шепотом, так тихо, что, кажется, слышно, как искрится воздух между ними. Дин всегда такой осторожный и размеренно-настойчивый, когда вот-вот получит что хочет, но все еще немного сомневается в своем успехе. Сэм кивает, берет из его рук бинт и, глядя на спину Дина, по которой все еще скатываются маленькие капли вниз, на поясницу, и под неумолимо съезжающее полотенце, сжимает несчастный кусок ниток так сильно, что хрустят костяшки. Дин ложится на спину и ставит травмированную ногу на постель, согнув ее в колене. Он морщится от боли и сейчас уже видно, что не притворяется больше. Видимо, вода разогрела потревоженные суставы, усилила боль. Сэм садится поближе к Дину, проводит ладонью по влажной коже, цепляя светлые волоски, и шумно выдыхает. При первом же прикосновении Сэм забывает, зачем они вообще все это затеяли, на автомате выпускает из рук не нужный больше бинт. Дин словно его персональная сирена, потому что он до смешного быстро сдается.  
Сэм наклоняется ниже, задирает мешающееся полотенце и ведет дрожащими пальцами по бедру. Он уже не помнит ничего о таком Дине. Дине, который расслабляется от его движений, который чуть шире раздвигает ноги под его рукой, совершенно ничего не стесняясь, который сам раскрывает и откидывает бесполезную уже тряпку, продолжающую до последнего прятать его от Сэма. Дин пахнет чистотой, мылом, одеколоном и… Дином. Сэм никогда не мог определить этот запах. Он просто знает, что так пахнет Дин. И его словно по стенам протаскивает от этого запаха. Только теперь он понимает, насколько скучал, насколько ему этого не хватало. Сэм прижимается сухими губами к горячей коже под коленом, нажимает на лодыжку немного сильнее, чем можно, отчего Дин стонет чуть слышно и дергается.  
\- Прости, - шепчет Сэм с улыбкой, хотя ему нисколько не жаль.  
Дин кивает и тянется рукой вниз, к своему паху - у Дина уже стоит. Сэм смотрит как завороженный на ладонь, сжимающую член, на пальцы, скользящие между ягодиц, сметающие последние сомнения. Сэм вспоминает все, что было и как было, и неловкость псевдопервого раза исчезает моментом. Он обхватывает здоровую ногу Дина и приподнимает немного, проводит подушечками пальцев по ступне. Это, наверное, щекотно, но Дин не смеется и даже не улыбается, только приоткрывает рот, облизывая пересохшие губы, и прогибается, толкаясь в собственную руку. Сэм обводит каждый палец, чуть сжимает большой и одновременно массирует поврежденную лодыжку. Мышцы на ногах Дина напряжены и подрагивают - Сэм больше не помогает держать ногу на весу, но Дину все равно. Сэм давно заметил – чем неудобнее поза, тем больше Дин кайфует. Сэма окончательно переклинивает, он ведет кончиком языка вдоль стопы, прямо по центру. Сэм помнит, что Дин тащится от этого до дрожи. И в этом он не изменился. Дина выгибает на постели, он закидывает голову и стонет протяжно куда-то в стену, елозит задницей по цветастому покрывалу. Дин больше не пахнет мылом, теперь он пахнет сексом, похотью, едва сдерживаемым голодом. Похоже, демонская кровь внутри ко всему прочему еще и наделила Сэма какими-то звериными замашками. Он наклоняется к Дину, широко раздувая ноздри и втягивая запах его кожи. Дин впивается пальцами в его спину через футболку, обхватывает ногами обтянутые джинсами бедра, вжимает в себя.  
\- Давай, Сэмми, ну…  
И Сэм дает. Вталкивает пальцы в расслабленного, податливого Дина, раскрывает его долго, тщательного, никуда больше не торопясь. Не думая о том, сколько времени у них осталось до прихода гончих. Не думая.  
Они занимаются сексом всю ночь, нагоняют упущенное – по глупости ли или по надобности – время. А утром Сэм открывает глаза от тихого шипения и видит, как голый и только что проснувшийся Дин сам забинтовывает пострадавшую ногу. Сидя на кровати Сэма. И маленькая, такая смутная, но такая теплая надежда все вернуть поселяется внутри него.


End file.
